


Heartbreak Hotel

by 3rachychu



Series: ♡ One Shot Series’ ♡ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, Crying, Fighting, Making Up, Multi, One-Shots, Post Break Up, and some are long af for no damn reason, communication problems, don’t read if you’re fragile, i’m not trying to make y’all cry, lapslock, many angst, maybe some nsfw content, much angst, not always, not updated on a schedule, probably some slaps here and there, some are super short, will add more pairings as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rachychu/pseuds/3rachychu
Summary: Break Up / Make Up One-Shot Series for all my favorite ships in Stray Kids :)  (Just as a fun side piece to go to when i’m in between updates.)“pain makes you stronger, fear makes you braver, and heartbreak makes you wiser..”1. hyunho2. seungbin
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Han Jisung | Han, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin/Bang Chan, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Han Jisung | Han, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Lee Felix, Seo Changbin/Kim Seungmin
Series: ♡ One Shot Series’ ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

Hey there! If you don’t already know me, My name is Rain and I’ve been a writer on here for awhile. :) I used to write mostly for BTS and EXO but Stray Kids is my ult so I’ve started writing within this fandom as of late. Nice to meet you! 

Today, I bring you break up / make up one-shot series!!

If you know me personally, you know that my favorite parts to write in fics are the sad scenes, fight scenes or break up scenes, as well as the making up scenes that come after. So I decided to make a series made up of those scenes, for when I’m in between fics or updates to give you guys a little extra something to read while I’m gone. I’m a bitch for angst so if you are too, this is the fic for you :) 

Hope you enjoy! If I find anything that I think would be triggering, I will tag it before the one shot. Also I DO and will continue to use Woojin as a character in my fics so if that makes you uncomfortable please don’t read. Thanks <3

So far , guaranteed pairings I will be writing for in this series are:

Chansung (Chan/Jisung)

Hyunho (Hyunjin/Minho)

Woochan (Woojin/Chan)

Woobin (Woojin/Changbin)

Seunglix (Seungmin/Felix)

Minlix (Minho/Felix)

Minsung (Minho/Jisung)

Hyunsung (Hyunjin/Jisung)

Seungbin (Seungmin/Changbin)

&

Chanho (Chan/Minho)

More will be added, but for now you can look forward to these ones coming :)

Enjoy 💓


	2. 1 - Hyunho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i’m so sorry hyunjin,” 
> 
> “me too hyung,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: hyunho  
> length: <1k  
> no trigger warning.
> 
> hope you like it :)

“i’m sorry hyung, but i can’t do it anymore. we’re not good for each other and you know it,” hyunjin said, tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried his best to keep his expression neutral.

minho scoffed quietly.

“you said your heart would break if we ever broke up,” minho started.

hyunjin looked down at his lap.

“yes, i did,” he said back.

“and yet, here _you_ are, breaking up with _me_ ,” minho said. his own tears beginning to pool in his eyes.

hyunjin looked back up into minho’s teary eyes, and let out a small audible sob before reaching one hand over the table and placing it on top of minho’s. the younger gave him a small, sad smile.

“you already broke my heart hyung.. and i need to leave before it becomes broken beyond repair,” hyunjin said, finally letting his composed expression crumble.

“hyunjin-ah, please, i told you i‘m sorry. i know i hurt you, i know, and i hate it. i hate myself for it. just please tell me how to fix this and i will,  _i will_ ,  just please don’t leave me,” minho said quietly, turning the hand underneath hyunjin’s over to take hold of the younger’s.

“i shouldn’t have to tell you how to fix this hyung.. you should know, and that’s why i know it’s time for this to end. before we both get more hurt,” hyunjin said, standing up from his chair.

“hyunjin please,” minho pleaded, holding onto his hand.

hyunjin walked up next to where minho’s chair was, and bent down so that they were eye level.

“i loved you hyung. thank you for the past 3 years. i learned so much because of you. i’ll never forget that,” hyunjin said, a small stream of tears still falling from his eyes, before he leaned in a little to kiss minho’s forehead, giving him another small smile as he pulled away. 

minho’s own tears finally fell.

“i’m so sorry hyunjin,” minho whispered. the hand holding hyunjin’s beginning to shake.

“me too hyung,” hyunjin said, voice cracking before he pulled his hand out of minho’s grip, and walked to the exit and out of the door, using every ounce of his being to not turn back around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of right now, i’m not taking requests, but if you have any ideas for a prompt or pairing, lemme know in the comments and i might consider some of them and if i write it i’ll credit you at the beginning of the chapter :))
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed this first little simple one. leave me feedback and tell me what you’re into! my twitter is: @LUNARHJSX (17+) if you want to scream at me.
> 
> [also if you’re curious jisung is my bias (and my second ult) and chansung and woobin are my favorite pairings!]


End file.
